TMM Locked Up!
by Animad345
Summary: What would happen if the cast of Tokyo Mew Mew were locked up in the same room with no chance of escaping? No dirtiness whatsoever- just simple humour. Enjoy!
1. Randomnessss

Ichigo: (voice over) Sometimes I wish that Masaya and I could be together forever… (Cheesy music plays)

Ryou: You do understand that Masaya is Deep Blue, right?

Ichigo: (turns around) You guys???!!!!!

Everyone: (at the same time) Yo.

Ryou: Whoa, that was pretty cool.

Lettuce: How did that work? Are we following a script?

Kish: I don't care- I'm going to annoy and harass Ichigo like I do every episode!!!!!

Ryou: You don't want to know how wrong that sounds.

Kish: Shut up. ICHIGO!!!!

Ichigo: NOOOO! Help me! I don't like that scary alien!!!!

Masaya: (to Kish) How dare you? Ichigo is the most important thing in my life. Stop being cruel to her, or else!

Kish: Or else what?

Masaya: (transforms into deep blue)

Kish: (sighs) I was worried that that would happen.

Keiichiro: Where are we, anyway?

Pai: A mysterious and metallic box devoid of any oxygen.

Zakuro: …

Mint: That's impossible. Where's my tea?

Ichigo: Mint, that's the least of our problems right now.

Mint: But I need tea to survive!!!!

Tart: Oh, brother.

Pudding: YAY!!! TARU-TARU IS HERE TOO!

Tart: ARRRGGGHHH!

Ryou: Well, at least some one's happy.

(10 MINUTES LATER)

Kish: Whoa... this really is boring...

Zakuro: (whistling Mozart)

Mint: WOW Zakuro onee-chan, you can do any thing!!!! (in awe)

Masaya: You know Ichigo, I never got a chance to tell you how much I loved you...

Ryou: Ugh, give me a break. You tell her that every single episode.

Masaya: Well excuuuuse me for being original!

Keiichiro: Maybe I should bake a cake to lighten the mood?

Tart: Hey! Insulting!

Keiichiro: Fine then. A tart.

Ryou: (losing it completely) WITH WHAT INGREDIENTS?

(AN HOUR LATER)

Keiichiro: Yum, this is delicious.

Ryou: Hang on... where did you get that cake?

Keiichiro: Kish's secret food draw.

Tart: BUSTED!

Kish: Why you little...

Pudding: You can kill Keiichiro, but please don't hurt Taru-Taru!

Taru-Taru: Stop calling me that.

Pudding: I have to. Your name's been changed.

Taru-Taru: H-HEY! ANNOYING SCRIPT WRITER! CHANGE MY NAME BACK!

Me: *sighs* Fine... You ruin all my fun...

Cake: That's better... HANG ON A MINUTE... IT'S TART! TART!

Zakuro: This is somewhat funny.

Ichigo: ................................

(2 HOURS LATER)

Pai: Hey... Lettuce...

Lettuce: Yes? (nervously)

Pai: The truth is, I l-

Ryou: NO! YOU CAN'T! I feel the same way about her!!!

Lettuce: Huh? What are you guys talking about?

Pai and Ryou: I LOVE YOU!!!!

Lettuce: (blushing) Um, I'm sorry. I'm currently in love with Kish because of that spell he put on me last episode.

Pai: Kish did WHAT?

Kish: Heh heh heh... Well, Ichigo was being annoying, so I decided to move in on Lettuce.

Lettuce: Yes, my dear.

Keiichiro: Must... Remain... Calm... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!!!!

(A DAY LATER)

Ichigo: (breaking the silence) Hey, isn't it great that no one has killed any one yet? I mean, we've been stuck here for ages... WAIT! WHERE'S KISH???!!!!!

Tart: (absent-mindedly) I think Pai murdered him a few hours ago... *Oh, yay! You changed my name back!*

Lettuce: You, know it's strange. Suddenly I've developed a mad crush on Pai.

Pai: Really?

Lettuce: Yup.

Pai: That's cool.

Ryou: IT IS NOT!!!!

Keiichiro: Ryou, relax. You know what happens when you forget to take your medicine.

Ichigo: Ryou is on medication??!!! He is actually mad in real life??!!!

Zakuro: Seems so.

Mint: Who would've thought it?

Every one: Me.

Ryou: Gee... thanks, guys.

Pudding: You're Welcome!


	2. Sudden Death NOT

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WEAKEST LINK- or Tokyo Mew Mew for that matter.**

(AFTER MANY DAYS)

Kish: Hey.

Tart: I thought you died?

Kish: I did. I've come back as Anne from the weakest link.

Ichigo: Oh God...

Kish: Let's play the weakest link.

(Epic Music plays.)

Kish: The first question. Ryou, what did Masaya think when Ichigo confessed her love for him?

Ryou: *this sucks* Oh, brother...

Kish: That is the correct answer.

Ichigo: WHAT???!!!!

Kish: Question two. Pudding, who is Pai's secret love?

Pudding: *looking at Kish's free supply of cakes* FOOODDDD....

Kish: That is the correct answer.

Zakuro: What the hell? Will some one please shut him up?

Mint: ARUSEIII!!!!!

Every One: What?

Mint: That means 'shut up' in japanese.

Every One: Oh... ummm...

Kish: Join us again for the weakest link. Good bye.

Ichigo: Well, at least he's not a pervert anymore.

Kish: How is my little Kitten then?????

Ryou: UGH...

Masaya: KISH... DEATH... NOWWWW....

Pudding: What does it do for YOU to get protective?

Ichigo: *STRAWBERRY BELL POWER UP*

Kish: Dammnit, Kitten! Violence is not the way!

Ryou: Ok, people. I have a plan. Tokyo Mew Mew, you need to combine all your powers and...

Every one: Zzzzzzz

Ryou: HEY! Why won't any one listen to my snooze-inducing yet truly amazing plan???

(5 DAYS LATER)

Pudding: Taru-Taru?

Tart: WHAT?

Pudding: I LOVE YOU!!!!! *sob* I needed to tell you that because we may never get out of here.

Tart: Pah, don't worry. We will... Oh, and what was that about love?

Pudding: ..............................................

(A FEW MORE DAYS LATER)

Lettuce: P-Pai...

Pai: Yes Lettuce, my love?

Lettuce: I'M SO WORRIED!!!! *waaaaaah*

Pai: Don't worry. There's still another month until all the oxygen runs out.

Ryou: I thought that you said that this place was devoid of all oxygen.

Pai: Yeah, well it is. We're all kinda mutants, so can survive without it. The gas in the air right now is called 'if-you're-still-alive-u-must-be-a-mutant.'

Tart: Fine by me.

Ryou: Can I kiss you, Ichigo?

Ichigo: WHAT???!!!!

Ryou: Well I never really got to in the main story...

Ichigo: YOU DID SO!!!! *points to volume 4 of tokyo mew mew*

Ryou: Ok, fine, maybe I did. But not properly!

Ichigo: Ugh, fine. I suppose this will make all those sicko fan girls happy.

(Ichigo and Ryou kiss.)

Every One: AWWWW

Masaya and Kish: LET'S GET HIM!!!!

Ryou: Oh, you want to kiss me, too? Well, wait your turn please. (continues to kiss Ichigo)

(2 DAYS LATER)

Ryou: (finally stops kissing Ichigo.) Whoa... that was amazing...

Ichigo: Yeah, it really was... Wanna try it again?

Masaya: THAT'S IT! (starts kissing Lettuce)

Pai and Ryou: GET OFF HER!!!!!!!!!!

(A giant fight ensues.)

Lettuce: That was weird...

Masaya: Tell me about it...

Ichigo: I wanna go hooommmeeee....


	3. Just A Little Something

Ryou: Danger is imminent...

Ichigo: Huh?

Keiichiro: He's been constantly saying that since Lettuce dumped him.

Ryou: Danger is imminent...

Kish: Be quiet! I'm contemplating on a spell to make every girl in the world fall in love with me...

Pai: Didn't that already happen? *points to a tv screen with the tokyo mew mew anime on it. loads of fan girls screaming at kish*

Kish: Wow! I have such a good agent.

Tart: Wait... WHAT?!

Masaya: OI RYOU! PAI! Will one of you brainiacs tell us when we're gonna get out of this place?

Ryou: Danger is imminent...

Mint: Ryou, if you don't shut up, I swear I'll...

Ryou: Danger is imminent...

(A giant mustard can flies in through the window, crushing Ichigo)

Ryou: Told ya.

Pai: Hey! Script Writer! If there were a window then we would've broken free ages ago!

Me: Yeah, right. You idiots didn't notice it.

Ichigo: NYA!

Kish: Not again...

Pudding: NOOO Ichigo onee-chan! Are you ok?

Ichigo: Must... kill.. Ryou...

Ryou: HUH?

Ichigo: Must... kill... Kish...

Kish:......................................................................

Pai: I think she has a concussion...

Ichigo: I... love... Masaya...

Zakuro: Some things never change.

***

Short chapter I know. Thanks for the great reviews! I promise that I'll update very soon. I'm busy today though! See ya xxxx


	4. Too Much Heartbreak

Lettuce: I'm starting to get really frightened...

Pai: Why?

Lettuce: Look at Ryou...

Ryou: *crying* LETTUCE! *sob* My soul purpose for living!

Keiichiro: No worries, he'll get over it.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

Masaya: Hey, Ichigo...

Ichigo: YES MASAYA???? (eagerly)

Masaya: It's over.

Ichigo: What's over?

Masaya: Us.

Ichigo: THE TOKYO MEW MEW ANIME? YOU'RE JOKING, IT WAS SO GOOD!

Masaya: No. I mean US, us.

Ichigo: You mean??? *sob*

Masaya: I'm so sorry. But I'm in love with some one else.

Kish: Same with me...

Ichigo: WAAAAAHHHH! First my boyfriend dumps me, then so does my stalker! This is the worst!!!!

Zakuro: Soooo... who are you guys in love with?

Mint: Isn't it obvious? YOU, Zakuro onee-chan!

Zakuro: Oh no... they're stalking ME, now?

Masaya: NO!!!! Sheeesh! I'm not a pervert!!!!

Kish: I am. *heh heh heh* But I'm not- it isn't you, Zakuro.

Masaya: Yeah, it isn't you for me either.

Lettuce: Then who???

(Masaya and Kish turn to look at her)

Lettuce: You don't mean...

Ryou: WHAT??? You guys love her TOO? What about Keiichiro????

Keiichiro: *busy thinking of a way to ask Lettuce out* Ummm yeah me too...

Pai: This can't be happening...

Lettuce: Hey!!!! Pai, Ryou, Masaya, Kish AND Keiichiro fancy me???!!!!!!

Tart: No worries. I don't.

(2 HOURS LATER)

Kish: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Masaya and Keiichiro: Hey, I've stopped fancying Lettuce.

Kish: It was a spell I put on you two. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Masaya: WHAT???!!!!!

Keiichiro: That's it... *whacks Kish on the head*

Masaya: Ichigo, I love you again!

Ichigo: But you broke my heart!

Masaya: Oh, ok. Fine I'll ask out some other girl.

Ichigo: NO WAIT! MASAYA, I LOVE YOU ONLY!

Masaya: Uh, ok.

Ryou: Geez. Some people.

(A DAY LATER)

Pudding: Um, Braniac (Pai). I have a question for you.

Brainiac: Yes?

Pudding: How come we're not dead yet?

Brainiac: WAIT! Who changed my name? I'm PAI! What on earth is a BRAINIAC???

Me: Hahahahahaha....

Brainiac: This isn't funny!

Brainiac 2: What's up, my love? HANG ON A SECOND... My name is Lettuce. LETTUCE!!!!

Me: *sighs* Fine.

Pai: That's better.

Lettuce: I wonder what a Lettuce Pie would taste like?

(2 MINUTES LATER)

Ryou: Ichigo...

Ichigo: ?

Ryou: Ichigo (lovingly)... Ditch Masaya. It's me you really want!

Ichigo: That's not true. I WILL ALWAYS LOVE MASAYA!

Ryou: Even if he cheats on you with another member of Tokyo Mew Mew?

Icigo: Why do you ask?

(Ryou points to a corner where Masaya is kissing Pudding)

Ichigo: First Lettuce, now PUDDING? PUDDING HOW COULD YOU????

Pudding: Huh? What happened? I was drinking red wine from Pai's secret drink drawer, and then...

Masaya: I'm sorry Ichigo. I've developed a crush on Pudding now.

Ryou: There's just no pleasing some people.

Tart: But... Pudding! I thought we were dating!

Pudding: Ehhh???!!!!

(3 HOURS LATER)

Pai: Tart... TART! Speak to me!

Tart: *sob*

Kish: Is it just me, or has there been WAY TOO MUCH romance in this chapter?

Me: Oh, yeah. Sorry about that o_0

***

Random chapter, yes. :) Just a little taster to keep you satisfied till my next update.

x


	5. PLEASE READ, Your Turn!

Masaya: Ok, audience! It's time for you to get a say in TMM Locked Up!

Ryou: Basically, if there is any thing you want to happen in TMM Locked Up, just post it in a review.

Keiichiro: There are a few rules to follow...

Kish: RULES? Pah. Who the hell needs rules?

Zakuro: First no requests such as: "Get Pai and Lettuce to go into the closet together and have some fun... *wink wink nudge nudge*"

Kish: But why???

Ichigo: Because that's dirty!!!! TMM is for every one, not sick perverts.

Kish: Well, I suppose so.

Pai: Why did you have to use us as an example??!!!

Ichigo: Most other requests are fine. Kish kissing Pudding? Sure. Pai and Tart fighting randomly? Of course. Ryou getting possessive over Lettuce? Perfectly fine. Getting Mint to wear skimpy clothes?

Mint: WHAT???!!!

Ichigo: That's ok too. JUST NOTHING **TOO** SUGGESTIVE!!!!!

Masaya: Hey, Ichigo, you're hot when you're angry!

Ichigo: *blush*

Tart: Hey... Pudding?

Pudding: Y-yes Tart?

Tart: Please will you go out with me?

Pudding: OF COURSE!!!! :D

Keiichiro: Please continue to enjoy TMM Locked Up! Like it? Then review it! Reviews are what keeps the author going!

Me: And candyfloss. Sugar is needed for brain power...

Pai: Well technically that's not true...

Me: I'll change your name to Braniac again!

Pai: OK!!!! GEEZ!!!!

Lettuce: Oh, and remember...

Mint: No copying!!!!

Ryou: Wanna write a TMM parody? Go ahead, but don't steal Animad345's ideas!!!!

Ichigo: This story belongs to Animad345...

Keiichiro: Just thought we'd remind you!

Pudding: Toodles!

Ichigo: Pudding, stop watching Talk Radio.

***

So that's that! Hope you understood. Any questions? Drop me a line. ^_^


	6. Musical Mayhem

This is a chapter dedicated to requests! ^_^ Remember, you can always make requests. The ones I've got so far are truly hilarious! You're a great audience. :) Hope you enjoy!

Some ideas courtesy of...

Deep Blue Winning The Hearts Of TMM: Saba Butt

Pai And Lettuce Kissing: Little Unloved Loner

Pai Being A Star Wars Geek/Hot Sauce Fight: FallingAngel27

Ichigo Falling Into Kish/KishxIchigo Fluff: FallingAngel27/Kisshus_best_friend_x

***

Pai: That's it. *pulls out a light saver* You're going DOWN!

Tart: I always knew that Pai was a Star Wars geek.

Ryou: HUH? What's going on????

Ichigo: Pai isn't talking in his sleep again, is he? *sigh*

Lettuce: No! Don't hurt me! I must avenge you!

Keiichiro: Lettuce and Pai are so close... they even share dreams???!!!!

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

Ryou: Hey, does any one wanna have a hot sauce fight?

Pudding: YAY! I'm in!

Ichigo: Hmmm... ok...

Mint: NO! I might get my dress dirty!!!

Kish: *pours hot sauce over Mint's dress* Heh heh heh, now you don't have to worry...

(Mint proceeds to kill Kish)

Ryou: Eheheheh... let's leave them, shall we?

Zakuro: I'm friends with a bunch of sad freaks.

Keiichiro: EXCUSE ME???? *_*

(2 MINUTES LATER)

Masaya: *transforms into Deep Blue* You know what? All you guys are PATHETIC! I'll show you how to win a girl's heart.

Ryou: Ugh, as if you'll be able to. You're Tokyo Mew Mew's ENEMY!!!

Deep Blue: Lettuce... your maths test result was so good that it made me swoon.

Lettuce: R-really???? *blushes*

Deep Blue: Mint... your ballet recital was so breath taking that I wished that I were a part of it.

Mint: Uwaaah! Are you serious?! *hopefully*

Deep Blue: Zakuro...

Zakuro: No need. I'm already attracted to you. *he has a gorgeous body!*

Kish: o_0 ...............................

Deep Blue: Ichigo, just seeing you in all your splendour makes my heart beat like crazy.

Ichigo: Masaya is so hot, even as an evil villain with plans to take over the earth!

Deep Blue: PUDDING... I'M SO HYPER TODAY!

Pudding: Wow, so am I!!!! Hey, I think I LOVE you!!!

Ryou: ....

Keiichiro: I think he just did exactly what you thought he couldn't do.

Pai: Life just isn't fair!!! *throws a sissy fit*

Lettuce: Breath... depleting...

Pai: LETTUCE! *kisses her*

Lettuce: *sucks the energy out of him... haha not really* Thanks, Pai.

Pai: *blush* You're welcome...

Ryou: *sob* That's sooo cuteeee!

Ichigo: ....

Me: Geez, guys. You wanna cut out the drama? o_0

Ryou: YOU'RE THE SCRIPT WRITER!!!

Me: Oh... yeah... I forgot...

***

I know, it wasn't the best ever. Your ideas were fantastic- but I just couldn't work well today.

I'm so sorry! Anyway, I'm dedicating the whole of the next chapter to FallingAngel27's idea; a kissing contest!!! :D Haha.

That'll be fun. Please continue to enjoy TMM Locked Up!


	7. The Kissing Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who... or Tokyo Mew Mew, but really you should know that. **

**o_0 Neither am I a Doctor Who fan, just to let you know. Just found that Doctor/Martha scene funny.**

***

I loved FallingAngel27's idea for a 'Kissing Contest' so much that I decided to dedicate a whole chapter to it. Hope that you enjoy!

Message to FallingAngel27: I wasn't quite sure what a 'Kissing Contest' was specifically, so I based it around 'Spin The Bottle.'

***

Kish: I'm back.

Tart: You died and came back... AGAIN??!!!

Kish: You better believe it. And I have a new plan!

Ryou: Oh no...

Kish: JUST LISTEN! I was on YouTube...

Pai: You weren't looking up Ichigo's transformation again, were you?

Kish: Don't interrupt. As I was saying, I was on YouTube for reasons of my own... *ahem* When I came across a sleepover game.

Keiichiro: What's a sleepover?

Pai: A small party in which a group of people stay round at another person's house for usually one night.

Pudding: I see before me PAI- Dictionary extraordinaire.

Kish: Ok, I'll carry on. It was a very amusing game. It involved a few girls and a few boys. They grabbed a bottle of beer and began to spin it around...

Ichigo: AH! Spin The Bottle!

Mint: Ugh. What light on yonder window breaks? He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

Pudding: Is Mint quoting Shakespeare? (she is, actually- from romeo and juliet XD)

Kish: The two people that it stops at have to kiss.

Ichigo: What if it's two people of the same sex?

Kish: ... Good question. Don't worry my little kitten, we'll think of some thing.

Zakuro: Damn, who cares. Let's start!

Kish: (places an empty beer bottle in the middle of the room and begins to spin it) Round and round and round it goes...

Mint: Where it stops?

Pudding: NOBODY KNOWS!!!

Ryou: This is all getting a little cheesy.

(The bottle stops at Ryou)

Ryou: DAMMNIT!

(It is spun again. It stops at Ichigo.)

Ryou: YES!

Masaya: WHAT was that?

Ryou: Ahaha... nothing!!!!

Ichigo: This isn't so bad. (leans over and kisses him)

Ryou: Ok, I change my mind. I like Ichigo now!!!!!

Keiichiro: MAKE UP YOUR MIND, WUSS!!!!

Ryou: I did!!!!!

Lettuce: Ok, I'm spinning it this time.

(It stops at Keiichiro, then Zakuro.)

Keiichiro: This doesn't mean ANY THING... *kisses Zakuro*

Zakuro: Were you copying Doctor Who?

Ichigo: Eh?

Mint: You know, the scene with Doctor Who and Martha...

Lettuce: *snore*

Pai: Lettuce, wake up!

Lettuce: ACK! For the future of the earth, we'll defeat--- oh, who cares. *snore*

Ryou: Leave her alone, Pai.

Pai: ...

(The bottle picks on Ichigo and Kish)

Kish: Yummy. Come over here, Kitten.

(Kish kisses Ichigo passionately)

Ichigo: NYA!

Ryou: Is that a cry of pain or a cry of ecstasy?

Keiichiro: I don't wanna know. Mint, spin it!

(It lands on Mint and Pudding.)

Pudding: YAYYY! Mint onee-san!!!!!

Mint: Noooooo!!!!!! (runs away screaming)

Me: Great, Pudding. Just great. Now I have less characters to humiliate...

Keiichiro: Oh, poor you--- WHAT????

Ryou: Calm down, Keiichiro.

(The bottle is spun. It lands on Lettuce and Tart)

Lettuce: What??? NO! I don't wanna kiss a midget!!!!!!

Tart: WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!

(I spin the bottle 'cause no one else can be bothered to. It lands on Ichigo and Kish...)

Kish: Again! *grins toothily* (has any one else noticed Kish's strange teeth????)

Ichigo: No, life isn't fair!

Ryou: Just enjoy it, Ichigo!

Ichigo: BUT I DON'T WANT TOOOO! *waaah*

Me: Hey, no forcing!

Kish: I'm not forcing!

Me: Ugh... then stop implying forcing!

Kish: But-

Me: And NO arguing with the script writer!

Keiichiro: That's it. *chucks bottle out of the window*

Lettuce: Eh? There's a window?

Me: Yeah. In my imagination. It's disappeared through lack of use.

Pai: Damn.

Keiichiro: Aliens aren't supposed to swear, you know.

Tart: Oh, give me a break!!!

***

Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ Am waiting for more reviews/requests before I update next.

x xx x


	8. TMM Can't Sing!

**Wahahaha! I had to sneak in song references somewhere. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Requests:**

**Ryou Being Tied Up And Fed Lima Beans (from Spongebob Squarepants)****- courtesy of Saba's**

**Re****flection.**

***

Ryou: Hey, let's play another game! :D

Ichigo: Awww man... You're _kidding_... Not another one...

Ryou: Let's do a song lyrics game!

Lettuce: Doesn't sound so bad. What do you say, guys?

Pai: Fine by me.

Mint: Let's begin. I'm gonna start. "When you look with your eyes, every thing seems nice, but if you look twice, you can see it's all lies..."

Lettuce: Oh, that's Lily Allen for sure!

Keiichiro: That's 'LDN' by Lily Allen, right?

Mint: True! Your turn.

Keiichiro: "And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad, dreams I've had of dying are the best I've ever had..."

Ryou: 'TOXIC' BY BRITNEY SPEARS!!!!

Keiichiro: o_0 What's wrong with you? NO!

Kish: 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis.

Zakuro: OBVIOUSLY IT'S NOT THAT, DOOFUS!!!!!

Kish: Well, forgive an alien with no knowledge of you earthling's pop culture.

Ichigo: That HAS to be 'Mad World.' Who sings that???

Masaya: Ugh... I forget...

Keiichiro: Your turn, I-chan!

Ichigo: Since when did I become I-CHAN???? Oh, who cares. "You can't manufacture a miracle, the silence was pitiful, that day..."

Pudding: That must be that guy who left Take That...

Tart: Robbie Williams, right?

Ichigo: That's right. Any one know the name of the song?

Zakuro: 'Something Beautiful.'

Ryou: Ah, I love that song!

Ichigo: Gee, Zakuro-san, how did you know that?

Zakuro: Because the title of the song describes me perfectly.

Mint: YES THAT IS SO TRUE ONEE-CHAN!!!!!

Ichigo: ...

Zakuro: Hmmm... oh, got one. "The sun is hot, in the sky, just like a giant spotlight..."

Kish: What sun in what sky???? I've been here for so long, I've forgotten what they look like...

Pai: Keep quiet, Kish. That's Lenka, right?

Ichigo: Oh yeah! 'The Show.' It was in that film 'Angus, Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging.'

Ryou: Ugh, what a quaint name. Who would watch a film like that?

Lettuce: Shut up, Ryou.

Ryou: Well excuuuuse me! *_*

Ichigo: Uhhh... oh, yeah! "You can't mistake my biology! The way that we walk, the way that we talk..."

Pai: GOT IT!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: Spit it out, already!

Pai: Oh. I forgot.

Ryou: Geez.

Kish: 'Biology.' Obviously- it was in the line.

Lettuce: By that strangely named group... 'Girls Something'

Pai: 'Girls Rock?'

Tart: 'Girls Rule?'

Kish: 'Girls Are Fun To Kiss?' *snigger*

Keiichiro: Trust Kish to say stuff like that. Forget it! Kish's turn.

Kish: "There's a girl I know, I love her so, she goes by the name of... ICHIGO!" (this is sung so that it rhymes perfectly, by the way)

Pai: No comment... o_0

Ichigo: *blushes* Really? I thought that you were just being a pervert.

Kish: No! I really like you!

Ryou: Hell, is it weird to see Kish being serious!

Tart: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH

Pudding: Taru-Taru... stop laughing dementedly... you're scaring meee... *sob*

(10 HOURS LATER)

Kish: I've just had the best idea, EVER!

Pudding: You sound like Bella from 'The Tweenies.'

Kish: Shut up. Let's tie Ryou up and FEED HIM LIMA BEANS!!!!!

Ryou: WHAAA-?!

Pai: Capital idea!

Mint: Um... won't that hurt?

Zakuro: Sounds like fun!

Mint: Oh! In that case I'M IN!

(Ryou is tied up and fed lima beans)

Ryou: This is assault! GET OFF ME, YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!

Ichigo: Hahahahahahhahahaha

Ryou: SHUT UP!

Keiichiro: Smile Ryou, smile!

Ryou: Keiichiro... why you little...

Keiichiro: Love you, Ryou! ^_^

Me: Wonder where that came from? o_0

*******

**Whoa, I haven't updated for a looong time! :)**

**Did anybody notice a quote from the anime?! I snuck one in.**

**If any one knows it, please comment! It'll be fun ;)**

**xxx**


	9. We're backkk!

**I haven't updated for SO LONG!!! Whoa!!!!**

**But I have not had time for ages...**

**I'm really excited to finally present the much anticipated...**

**TMM Locked Up~ Chapter 9!!!**

**I really hope that you enjoy it. Thank you for supporting me with very sweet and kind reviews! :D**

**I'd love it if you could submit more requests for the next chappie :P**

*******

Ichigo: Ok, Animad345, I'm confused.

Ryou: How long have you left us in here bored stiff while you've been out partying all night long?

Keiichiro: And what about your audience???

Me: Mya!!! I'm so, so, so sorry!!! I'll try and do better this time!!!

Tart: Frankly, I don't give a damn. I'm just happy to be dating pudding! ;D

Pudding: Yayyy!

Kish: Hey, I have an idea-

Ryou: NO!

Kish: ... It's just, maybe we could...

Every one: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kish: ...

Ichigo: Anyway, now that's taken care of... Masaya and I are DATING AGAIN!!

Mint: Big news. You told us ages ago.

Ichigo: But I'm still so... HAPPPYYYYY! *proceeds to dance to 'the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya' ending (hare hare yukai)*

Zakuro: *singing* Mado, mado... kimi kimi...

Mint: Zakuro onee-chan...! *stars in her eyes*

Pai: Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!

Lettuce: Um, Pai dear... you probably shouldn't... you snore really loudly...

Pai: Pay no attention to the woman behind the curtain.

Kish: What curtain? And I could've sworn that the quote was 'man...'?

Pai: *strangling gestures*

Kish: *gulp* I mean, The Wizard Of Oz is all yours to edit, Pai!

Pai: Thank you. *proceeds to sleep*

Ryou: How long are we locked up in here...?

Me: Hehehehehehehe... That's for me to know and you never to find out...

Keiichiro: Glad you're back to being your usual, evil self Animad345 *sigh*

Tart: So what're you gonna make us do this time?

Me: Were you even LISTENING to what I said but 3 lines ago?????

Everyone: Urmmm... no.

Keiichiro: I was!

Me: Except Keiichiro.

Keiichiro: I was!

Me: ...

Masaya: Ah, I was just basking in my perfectness :D I am athletic, smart, drop dead grogeous, and I have the Mew Mew wearing a strapless pink dress running after me all the time... this is the life!

Lettuce: Um... 'perfectness' isn't a word anyway...

Masaya: Crap!

Ryou: And you just swore... not so perfect anymore, is he?

Ichigo: *proceeds to kill Ryou*

Kish: And he is Deep Blue after all...

Masaya: Ok, ok! Shut up!!!

Me: ......................................................

Keiichiro: Ummm... Animad345?

Me: ...................................................... I really missed you guys!!! *ultimate glomp*

***

**This probably wasn't up to my usual standard and I really do apologise for that.**

**Either way, I hope that you enjoyed the return of TMM Locked Up...**

**If I get enough reviews, I shall definitely be carrying this on! :D**

**Thank you. This is Animad345- peace out! x xx x**


End file.
